


When 2 Became 3

by Insanlybeautifulchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Creatures, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Other, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanlybeautifulchaos/pseuds/Insanlybeautifulchaos
Summary: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are 2 parts of a whole its been years and by now theyve given up on finding their 3rd. That is until they come home from vacation and alas there he is lounging in there living room. How will Harry take to having 2 new mates he didnt even know he had sprung at him? What will Draco think knowing one of his best friends is his dads missing mate?0o0o0Harry defeated Voldy as a baby once and for all. Sev does not work at Hogwarts





	1. We found him now we have to fix him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm writing a new fic! I don't really have an idea of where this is gonna go so I'm just winging it. I'm warning you now I suck at updating and the only reason I was able to write chapter 1 of this fic so fast (one week tops) is because I greatly disliked the topic we were going over in English. I came across this grouping I guess you could call it in another fic that I am failing to remember the name of right now, but I liked it so here we are! I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure your dad won't mind me spending the summer at your house? I don't want to intrude.” 

“He won't mind at all. And I already sorta asked him. If anything once he hears your story he will invite you to live with us or something rash like that.” 

0o0o0

That was last week. He’d been at the Malfoy Manor for a week now, Draco's dad was on vacation and left him strict instructions not to contact him. Harry looked around the living room where he was stationed right now. Draco let him conjure up a telly and he had just gotten it working. The blond had taken off to Blaise’s for a couple of weeks. After hours of arguing Harry had finally convinced Draco that he would be fine alone untill him or his dad got back. So as of right now he was chilling in the living room watching TV, without a shirt, sprawled in an awkward position on the recliner. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a gasp. He was up and in a defensive position with his wand drawn in 2 seconds flat. Severus put his hands up in surrender. 

“Hello,” he said gently, “You must be Draco’s friend. We didn't expect you here so soon. I'm Severus, Draco's dad.” 

“Wrong!” Harry started backing toward the other door, “Draco said his dad's name was Lucius.” Harry bumped into a warm solid surface. He jumped and would've gone sprawling forward if a strong arm hadn't wrapped itself around his waist. 

“Easy there. Severus is also Draco's father but it is me he mentioned.” he plucked Harry's wand from his hand and turned him around his arms still wrapped around Harry's waist. “I'd appreciate it if you did not brandish a wand at my mate, thank you.” he looked to Severus whose eyes had gone wide staring at the boy's back. He held tight to the smaller boy thinking they might be in some danger, “What is it Sev?” he looked down at the boy's back and gasped. 

“Keep ahold of him I want a look.”Severus stepped forward and took a good look at the scars littering Harry's back at this point Harry's eyes were wide, and his body was tense. Severus reached out and ran his fingers across a particularly bad one. This sent the boy into a frenzy. 

“No no no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!” he scrambled to get away from the hands gliding across his scars. He clawed at Lucius's shirt, whimpering. 

“Harry! Harry!” Lucius said,” Harry love, your fine, shhh!” he picked up the smaller boy holding him tightly. He sat down on the sofa, running his hands through the boy's soft hair rocking slightly, “Shh love we're not going to hurt you, Severus just wants to look, shh I've got you.” Lucius nodded at his other mate signaling him to keep going. 

“I'm not going to hurt you Harry you're fine.” Severus ran his hands over their small mates back in a soothing motion. At first Harry tensed a bit but soon settled down. 

Harry's eyes went wide again and he scrambled out of Lucius's arms and off his lap, “It's fine it's nothing! Doesn't matter!” he looked around for his shirt before he remembered he didn't have one. 

Severus looked at the boy, “ I don't like it when people lie to me Harry.” 

“I-I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” Severus said evenly. “ Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” Harry looked confused. “Come sit down or. I. Make. You.” 

Harry for some odd reason felt the need to obey these men. He never wanted to obey! He was the trouble child, everyone knew that! Except for him now apparently. He walked back to Lucius. The blond pulled Harry back into his lap. “Relax, like we said it won't hurt. And if it does tell us and we'll stop.” He pulled the small boy so he was comfortably resting against his chest. 

“Ok Sev it's all you.” the other man came forward and and continued his evaluation. Upon first touch Harry tensed and fisted Lucius’s shirt further ruffling it, but soon he relaxed. 

“What happened?” 

“My uncle doesn't like me very much.” Harry's voice was strong and reserved, “ that one you're touching now was a serrated kitchen knife, I made too much noise making dinner.” Severus looked at the ragged line running from one shoulder blade to another. The boys magic had done a good job on healing the boy but it obviously couldn't completely vanquish the marks marring his body. He moved his hands to the identical ones running from his hips down below the waist band in a V shape. “Pocket knife. I went to far in my morning run, I didn't make it back before they woke up, they found out I left the property and worse, without a shirt people could see my scars.” He touched the lighter ones criss crossing Harry's back in no specific pattern, “ belt. I couldn't even tell you why” he sighed, “most likely because he blamed me for something that wasn't my fault.” 

“I will be right back.” Severus slipped out the door quickly. 

Lucius rubbed Harry's back and rocked a bit, more for himself then for Harry. He was so heart broken that someone could do this to his poor Harry, he wanted to hide the green eyed boy away and go make the person who did this suffer. “You are so brave.” He whispered in Harry's ear. 

“No,” he yawned, “just did what I had to do to survive. Just barely.” He yawned again, “Is Sev’rus going to be back soon, I'm tired.” He laid his head on Lucius's shoulder with his face tucked nicely into the blond's neck. 

At this point Lucius knew that they had found there other mate, and the only reason Harry was so comfortable so fast, especially after the original freak out was because his magic was telling him to trust them. “It's ok just go to sleep, I've got you.” 

“No I'm fine” Harry mumbled against Lucius's neck. 

Lucius sighed, “ok,” He leaned his cheek against the boy's soft unruly hair and closed his eyes reveling in how good his magic felt. He couldn't help but think the only thing missing was Severus. But alas speak of the devil and he will come. Severus walked in holding a potion vial in one hand and a piece of cloth in the other. He stopped halfway to them and smiled. He then walked back out walking back in a minute later with a camera. *click*. He took a picture then walked up to his 2 mates. 

“Harry?” 

“Mmm yeah?” he asked without moving. 

“I have a potion here that should finish healing most of these, it will get rid of alot of the scars and greatly fade the others. Would you like to give it a go?” 

“ Do you think I should?” 

“Without the scaring your range of motion will greatly increase, as well as your confidence I believe. So yes I would recommend it.” 

“Ok. Will it hurt?” 

“There might be an odd sensation or slight stinging but that's it.”

“Ok,” Harry sighed “I trust you” both Severus and Lucius couldn't help the huge grins that enveloped their faces. 

“Ok then, here we go.” Severus wet the cloth and started to gently rub it on the small boys back. Under the older man's ministrations Harry soon feel asleep. As soon as his even breathing and soft snores filled the room the 2 older men spoke. “This is it Lucius! We’ve found him! Dear merlin he's so beautiful! 

“Yes love I realise,” Lucius chuckled, “But you've also got to remember he’s only 16. A bit younger than Draco. How do you think Draco will take this? This was his friend he brought here to keep safe not give to his 2 fathers that just so happen to be his friends mate!” during his rant his grip on Harry gradually tightened. The dark haired boy squirmed a bit and wrapped his arms around Lucius’s neck as well as further nuzzling his face to the blond’s neck. The blond sighed, “He feels it I know he does but we have to talk to draco first. It would be unfair if we didn’t.”

“How do you think Harry will take it” Severus asked while wiping off his hands.

“I hope relatively well, Draco said non-creature mates are now in the Hogwarts curriculum so he should at least have knowledge of what has happened. His magic has already accepted it, now it just up to him.” Lucius looked down lovingly at his sleeping mate. “I suppose i could just stay like this for awhile and unpack later, would you like to join us love?” 

Severus chuckled, “Knowing you, you will fall asleep, I’ll keep an eye on the time we have dinner reservations.” 

“Hmm, ok. It seems as though Draco isn't here and i don't wanna leave Harry here alone so would you mind adding his to the reservations?” 

“Of course hun,” Severus leaned down, kissed Lucius and then kissed the top of Harry’s head, “I'll get right to that. “

0o0o0

Lucius did indeed fall asleep and about an hour later Snape came in to wake him, “Luc, love it's time to wake up.” He shook his mate a bit. Silver eyes flew open. 

“Touch him and i’ll kill you!” He snarled. “Oh.” He chuckled nervously, “Hey Sev.”

“Don't you ‘hey Sev’ me!”

“Hmmm whats going on?” Harry stirred.

“Oh nothing. Severus just scared me a bit.” Harry laughed, “Are you laughing at me? Sev i think he's laughing at me! Do you know what happens to people who laugh at me? Hmmm ? TICKLE ATTACK!!!!” Lucius declared as his dancing fingers rained down on the boys poor ribs.

Harry squealed and squirmed, “No! Gah! Im sorry Im sorry!” he laughed, “Sev help!”

“Got it!” Severus also started tickling him.

“Nooo! No! Wrong help! Wrong help! “ Soon they were a pile of dancing fingers flailing limbs and loud laughs. 

“I surrender! I surrender!” Harry yelped through his laugh. Severus and Lucius fell to either side of the boy. 

“Now that we’ve lost 20 minutes to get ready we should probably hurry. No time to shower now.” Severus huffed. 

“Oh” Harry said. “Where are you guys going?” 

“We,” Lucius bumped Harry’s shoulder, “as in you, me, and Sev, are going out for dinner.”

“Oh! Is it nice?” 

“It is a nice place yes, so dress slacks, a button up shirt and slacks would be preferable.” 

“No robes?” 

“Not this time. Now go get ready before I have to start tickling you again!” 

“I'm going!” Harry jumped up and ran to his room. The 2 older men chuckled and went to do the same. 

0o0o0

Harry was grateful Draco insisted on getting him a new wardrobe because what he had before simply wouldn't cut it. He slipped on his slacks. He always thought dress pants would be uncomfortable but these felt quite nice. And they looked good to! He pulled on his shirt and gapped his tie. He took one look at it and walked his ass down to Lucius and Severus room. “knock knock.” He said. 

“Come on in Harry.” 

He stepped into the room and looked around the room was rather large . In the middle sat a huge four bed bed with a nightstand on either side. The walls were a creme color and the floor a a forest green, not unlike his eyes he thought. All the furniture was a deep mahogany. It all made him feel so safe. He could feel the to older men's magic lingering on just about every surface. If magic was a smell this place would reek of it he thought. Theirs specifically. All of a sudden he felt the tie being pulled from his hand, he looked up to see Lucius smiling down at him. He watched the lithe fingers tie his tie. Harry quickly undid it, “Do it again.” Once again he watched at rapt attention, and again he undid it. “Again.” Once again Lucius complied when done Harry undid it a gun but this time Harry tried himself. Lucius watched him curious of the boy's behaviors. Harry attempted a couple more times before he said, “Just once more.” Lucius smiled and tied it once more a little slower picking up that Harry wanted to learn. Harry undid again and tried, once, twice, he got it on the third try. Lucius couldn't help but think about how proud Harry looked. “Thanks! I’ll be ready in a couple minutes!” he turned around and walked back to his room. Lucius looked back at Severus who was beaming. 

“I'm not sure I've seen anything cuter than that!” 

0o0o0 

When the 2 older men walked into the living room they were a fronted by the beautiful sight that was Harry. His slacks fit oh so nicely, his hair perfectly messed up, his tie tied, and his sleeves carefully rolled up giving him a nicely casual look. They both just had to stop and stare for a second, Harry smiled at them. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yup.” Severus said. 

“Where is it exactly we are going again?” Harry asked stepping forward taking the arm offered. 

“ It is a restaurant in muggle London that caters to witches and wizards as well as muggles  
There is an apperating point near it though will will have to walk a bit. 

“Perfect!” Severus side along apperated Harry to to the apparation site. Once they landed Harry stumbled forward before Severus caught him. “I can never get used to that. It's just so weird.” Harry babbled straightening himself out. Lucius popped up beside them making Harry jump and almost fall again. “Gah Severus caught the jittery boy once again. Him and Lucius chuckled. 

“Well we've got reservations so we best be headed.” Lucius put a hand on the small of the boy's back and guided him toward the restaurant. 

0o0o0

Dinner went as well as expected and they were soon headed back to the apperating spot. 

“Ugh! I'm sooo full!I might just die.” Harry declared. He leaned into Severus while walking. 

“ Oh yes, I'm sure!” Severus chuckled. When they got to the apperating point Harry grabbed his arm and they were off. When they popped up in the living room Harry went sprawling for again but this time no one caught him. 

“Hey! You were supposed to catch me! Brat.” Harry mumbled. Severus laughed at his antics and offered a hand up. “Humph. Whatever.” Harry smiled. “It's a bit late I'm going to turn in for the night. “Good night Sev,” he hugged Severus, “Night Luc.” He turned and hugged Lucius, then headed to his room.


	2. Nightmares, and lost boys

“No no no!” Severus sat bolt upright in bed followed closely by Lucius. “Please, Im sorry.” they could hear Harry from all the way down the hallway, “I didn't mean to.” They looked at each other and promptly flew out of bed and down the hall. They got to Harry’s door and burst through. Harry was all tangled up in his sheets, thrashing around and whimpering. Severus was the first to move, he gathered the flailing boy in his arms rocking gently.

“Shh Harry. Youre ok. It's fine i've got you, you're ok” emerald eyes shot open and looked around frantically, “You're ok, you aren't there. It's just you me and Luc, we are at Malfoy manor.” Realization Dawned on the young boys face. He looked up at Severus sheepishly.

“Sorry for waking you. I must've forgotten to put up my silencing charms and the such, i will make sure to remember those next time.”

“It's fine. While you are here you will not be putting those up, there is no need,” Lucius said while climbing into bed, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No it's fine. It was just Vernon again, per the usual.” Harry grabbed a blanket and pulled it around severus and himself. “I don't think I’ll be able to get back to sleep. You guys can go back to sleep thought, i’ll be ok.” 

“I'll be right back,” Severus picked Harry up and passed him to Lucius.

“Hey!’ Harry protested, “I'm not a rag doll!” 

“About as light as one,” Lucius wrapped his arms around the small boy who was in the middle of rearranging the blankets around them.

“Hey! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something! I need my arms!” Harry squirmed till his arms were set free, “That's what i thought... prick!”

Severus walked back in, “Dreamless Sleep potion. Drink.” He passed it over to Harry.

“Will you stay?” Green eyes pleaded, quickly wearing down what little resolve Lucius and Severus had left. 

“Of course.” Severus and Lucius said at the same time. Severus took of his robe, grabbed Lucius’s and draped them over the chair before climbing in. All three settled in, Sev and Luc on either side of the brunette. Harry quickly downed the potion and laid down facing Severus. The older mates scooted closer effectively trapping Harry from going anywhere. 

“Mmm, night.” Harry snuggled in before promptly falling asleep. Lucius and Severus kissed over Harry’s head before wrapping themselves around the sleeping boy, in no way would any of them be could tonight. 

0o0o0

 

“Harry? Harry are you there?” Draco’s head popped up in the floo. He looked around. It looked like Harry’s room but the lump in the bed was far too large, “Haaarryyyy.” Draco called louder. All of a sudden a smiley sleepy brunette head popped up in the middle of the large lump. 

“Yes?” 

“So this is your room, I thought so.” Draco said. All of a sudden there was some growling and 2 arms popped up one on either side of the boy pulling him back down into the bed. 

“Why don't i call you back later,” Harry called through the mass of arms, chests and blankets thoroughly trapping him. 

“Yeah ok,” The blond muttered confused, “ you do that.” he disappeared into the flames again.

“You know you have to let me out sometime, I've got shit to do.” Harry mumbled.

“Language.” lucius pinched im. 

Harry yelped then mumbled, “Ok mum,” which promptly got in another pinch, “sorry but it's almost 8!”

“And?” Severus grumbled pulling Harry towards him.

“And i wasn't planning on sleeping in!”

“Sleeping in? I would hardly call this sleeping in.” Lucius said pulling Harry back toward him.

“It is, I'm usually up by 6 and- gah!” Harry yelped as Severus pulled him back to his side. “Ok ok lets not play tug of war with Harry! You guys managed to share last night, i assure you there is enough of me to go around,” Harry snapped cuddling into severus’s embrace, “Jeez.”

“Yeah whatever.” Lucius mumbled scooting closer to cuddle the small boy as well.

Harry hummed in contentment ,” Can someone pull up the covers, it's not just my legs that get cold you know!” Lucius grabbed the blankets and tucked them around the 3.

“Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you wore clothes to bed.” Severus stated.

“I do wear clothes!”  
“Your briefs don't count.”

“Yeah whatever!” 

0o0o0

About an hour later Harry snuck out of bed, threw on his running clothes, and was off doing his morning run on the grounds.

0o0o0

Lucius reached out the tug Harry back over to him. The little brat had somehow moved away from him since last laying down. When his hand found cold empty sheets he blinked an eye open. Where the hell had he gone? He sat up and looked around. Sev was still asleep but where was Harry? “Sev? Sev wake up!” Lucius shook the sleeping man.

“Hmm?” Sev rolled over threading his fingers through the blonds. 

“Do you know where Harry is?”

“No. Why?” The dark haired mans eyes shot open.

“Cause quite obviously he’s not in bed or the bathroom and last time i checked he was firmly sandwiched between us?”

Snape quickly jumped out of bed, “I’ll be back i'm going to check the kitchen and the library. You know this would be a lot easier if you hadn't sent the elves to Cissy’s for the summer.”

“Yeah yeah blame it on me.” Lucius huffed.

As the 2 looked around Harry was off happily running through the trails behind the manor unaware he was being looked for. Eventually his energy started to wane so he decided to turn around and head back. He soon came upon the manor and slowed to a walk. As he walked into the house he heard Severus yelling, “He’s not in the kitchen!”

“Nor in our room!” Came Lucius’s reply.

“I think he may be in the sitting room.” Harry yelled taking off his running shoes. Soon both men came running into the sitting room.

“Where the hell were you?” Lucius demanded.

“I told you i had shit to do.” harry replied calmly.

“Language! Merlin! The least you could do is tell us where you're going!” Severus said sitting on the couch followed by Lucius. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry got up and squeezed himself between the 2 men, “I didn't mean to worry you.” He pouted cutely, “Next time i’ll tell you.” he laid his head on Lucius’s shoulder. 

“Damn right you will,” the blond grumbled laying his cheek on the boys head. They all just sat there for a bit enjoying one another's company. 

“Come on. Up!” Lucius abruptly stood up jostling the lightly dozing boy. “Time to eat something.”

“Yeah whatever it's not like i was sleeping or anything. Prick” Harry mumbled, slowly trudging behind the blond Severus bringing up the rear. 

“Maybe if you had slept in instead of going and doing whatever it was you were doing you wouldn't be so tired.” Lucius snapped.

“I did sleep in! And because i slept in i had more energy. And because i had more energy i was able to run farther! So i'm tired! That's what happens!” Harry plopped down at the table piling his plate high with food. “Merlin!”

“So you went running?” Severus asked.

“I did. I do every morning,” Harry said stuffing his face.

“Manors please Love,” Lucius gently prodded.

“Where do you go?”

“I just go up on the trails, I don't ever leave the property, I'm safe here. I usually don't do the same trail more than 2 days in a row, I've familiarized myself with most of the trails but i'm not to sure where i ended up today.” Harry babbled, quickly downing an entire glass of pumpkin juice.

“I see, and you do this every morning you said?”

“Yup!” Harry replied popping the ‘p’.

“Even at school?”

“Yeah, But when there is snow on the ground i've got to settle for a light indoor workout instead. I'm just working out the kinks though i just started this up at the beginning of last school year.”

“I see, and why do you do this?” Lucius asked

Harry looked down at his plate suddenly gloomy. “If i can run faster and farther than dudley and his crew than they can get me. I get enough beatings from my uncle i don't need them from my cousin to.” Severus reached out and laid a hand on top of the green eyed boys.

“Have you ever tried fighting back against your cousin?” Lucius gently asked ignoring the glare from Snape. 

“I would but he's a whale of a boy, he could just sit on me if he wanted to. Running is a better idea.” Severus squeezed his hand.

“So what's your plans for today love? Do you want to go hang out with Draco and Blaise?” Severus changed the subject.

“Oh! Ummmm.” Harry replied chomping happily on his breakfast, “I don't know. What are you guys doing?”

“Well i've got some research to do then i think i’ll brew for the rest of the day.” Severus replied. Harry’s eyes lit up like christmas lights.

“You brew? Can i watch?” He was practically bouncing in his seat. Lucius couldn't help but chuckle. Severus was going to be a very happy man. Both he and Draco were good at potions but neither enjoyed it like Sev did.

“II think we can arrange that.” Sev smiles, “As long as you follow the rules i don't think it should be an issue.” 

“Yes! I mean of course, sounds like a plan! I'll just do homework until then.” Harry sat back down after having jumped up in joy.

“Luc will you be joining us in the library before we go brew?” Severus asked.

“I think i will. Everyone go get ready and reassemble in the library in 20?” 

“Sir yes sir!” Harry yelled running to his room.

0o0o0

“Gah I hate charms!” Harry threw his book to the floor before climbing into lucius’s lap pushes the blonds book to the floor in the process.

Lucius chuckles and wrapped his arms around the boy, “As much as you may hate it that doesn't mean you can throw things.” He said. Harry grumbled and squirmed to grab Lucius’ book putting it back on the couch.

“Yeah whatever.” Harry said before making himself comfortable and closing his eyes, “Mind if i nap here?”

“No it's fine, i'll wake you up when Sev goes to brew.”

“Perfect, thanks.” Harry yawned

Soon he was gently snoring curled up in Lucius’ arms. Severus walked back to them with the books he needed. “He does seem quite smitten with you.” he said plopping down beside the two, “He doesn't seem as inclined to me though.” he mumbled looking down at his books. 

“Oh don't say that!” I was just the one he when he threw his tantrum is all. I'm sure that if you were here he would've thrown himself at you.”

“It's fine. Really” 

“Are you just reading Sevvie?”

“ Yes I don't believe I need to take notes this time around” 

“ Ok well I need to use the bathroom so why don't you take him.” Lucius picked the small boy up and passed him over. Harry fussed and babbled a bit but settled as he was placed in Sev’s lap, he smiled. 

“He's such a child,”Sev said lovingly. 

“Yes though Draco said he is far more mature than many in their year so I think this is a side effect from yesterday.”Lucius stretched and walked to the bathroom. When the blond came back he asked, “Do you want me to talk him back?” 

“You can if you want.”

“Well I figure it's easier if you want other books.” 

“Yeah, no, it's fine.” Severus assured. As Lucius tried to take Harry back the boy whined and clung to Severus’ shirt. 

“It seems he does like you” 

“Don't you even say it!” 

Lucius smirked, “ I told you so!” 

“Brat! You're lucky I don't hit you!” Sev pouted.

Later on he shook Harry awake, ready to start brewing. Emerald eyes opened and looked around then he slowly got up and stretched. He didn't even seem phased that he somehow woke up on a different person than he fell asleep on. “We ready?” 

“Yup, let's go.” 

0o0o0

The rest of the day was filled with brewing and reading. Sev was happy to find out Harry was more than adequate in the potions department, and even had him help some. They all ate dinner and chatted then went and read together with Harry's head on Sev’s lap and feet on Lucius's at the end of the day they all headed off to Harry’s room, changed, and climbed into bed and their legs intricately intertwined around each other. They were so tired going to bed that they completely forgot to call Draco back.


	3. Revelations and Situations

“I don't know guys, I'm kinda worried, he never called back.” Draco said looking between his 2 friends. 

“I'm sure he's fine Dray, he most likely just forgot.” Ron said

“Yeah. We can call again tomorrow or something.”Blaise piped up 

“No, he's home alone we don't even have any elves there and I think there was people with him this morning and I don't know who. I  
Going to go check on him and I'll be back once I make sure he's ok.” 

“Do you want us to go with you?” 

“No I'll be ok. I'll be back soon guys.” Draco walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and was off. 

Draco popped through to the library he looked around. It didn't seem he was in here. Draco mover along to the sitting room where Harry's tv was but that was empty to. He walked through to the kitchen, also ently, but there was dished in the sink enough for a couple of people. Draco started to panic. What if Harry had some friends over and something bad happened. He didn't even stop to think his parents would be home. The blond dashed through the manor to Harry's room. He quietly opened the door and looked around, in the dim lighting he saw a rather large lump in the middle of the bed. He quickly walked over to it and ripped the sheets of the body… bodies? What the hell? “Harry?” 

There was some growling and the menacing voice of Severus Snape-Malfoy said, “What is the meaning of this?!” while Lucius shielded Harry's body with his own. 

“Father, Dad?” all of a sudden 4 eyes were on him. At least they had the decency to look a little sheepish. 

“Oh...hello Dragon.” Lucius said. 

“What's going on here? Why didn't you tell me you were home? Why aren't you in your own room?” Draco looked confused and a little hurt. 

“Oh Dragon, we're so sorry, we meant to call we must've gotten distracted.” 

“So Harry's your new project then? He's more important than me?!” Draco demanded. 

“ No no Draco love, of course not you just don't understand. We were going to tell you later, we didn't want to screw up your time with Blaise but” Snape looked to Lucius, “Harry's it, he's our third mate,” they both looked lovingly at the dark-haired boy, “he doesn't know yet, well at least we haven't told him. We wanted to tell you first just in case you were violently opposed. I guess you really screwed that up.”

“He's it?” Draco said looking at them in awe, “ha! I found your 3rd! Merlin I'm a great son! Oooooo you'll have to come to Hogwarts now, its law! Oh this will be great!” 

“Uuuggh I even dream about his incessant rambling.” Harry pried his eyes open, “Gah, Draco! What are you doing here?!” 

“You never called back, I came to make sure you weren't dead or something like that.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. Well I'm fine so… can you leave now I'm tired”Harry laid back down pulling the 2 older men around him and the blankets back up. 

Draco snickered, “I will if father promised to tell you.” 

“Which one's father and what's he telling me?”Harry snapped tired and irritated 

“That would be me, and we will. Not with you here, and not now. Harry is obviously tired-” 

“Obviously.” Harry snapped, tucking himself neatly under Lucius’ chin.” 

Lucius chuckled running his fingers through Harry's hair gently scratching his nails against the brunettes scalp quickly putting Harry back to sleep, “ Obviously tired and not completely comprehensive so it would do no good now. We will make contact once we do, ok Dragon?”

“Yeah whatever you guys sleep well. Love you.” Draco said and then was off. 

0o0o0

The next morning Lucius was up first. Harry was using the blond's chest as a pillow and had his feet entangled in Sev’s. Severus was pressed tightly to Harry's side and had a arm over both of them his fingers laced with lucius’. All in all it was a very cute image. He looked at the time. 10 o’clock AM. What the hell was Harry doing here? Not that he was complaining because he certainly wasn't. He shook the green eyed boy, “Harry love,” Harry pried his eyes open but as soon as he opened them they were shut again. Harry whimpered. “What is it love?”

“It's so bright,” Harry whispered, “ It's making my head spin.” Lucius waved his hand and all the blinds were shut. 

“It's past 10 love.” 

“What? Oh god damn it all.” Harry wriggled slowly out of bed, he took a few steps, whispered “sweet merlin” and promptly passed out into a lump on the floor. 

“Harry!”Lucius shouted, jumping out of bed and effectively waking Snape up. 

“What's going on?” Asked a groggy Snape. 

“I don't know, something's up with Harry.” Lucius ground out holding the unconscious boy to his chest, “Harry love, come on wake up.” 

“Shite Lucius. We should get him to St. Mungo's. Can you get him into some real clothes?” 

“How can you be so calm!? Do you not care about our little mate?” Lucius shrieked, you could obviously see his veela tendencies coming through. His eyes shone and it looked like his wings were about to make their guest appearance any second now. 

“I do care Lucius. I care very much which is why I'm being so calm. I can assure you that on the inside I'm freaking out. But if both of us are overly upset we won't get anywhere good, and our little love will start feeling even worse.” Severus stated handing a shirt to Lucius to put on Harry. “ I'm going to call St. Mungo's, you get him ready.” Lucius immediately got to work. 

As Lucius was maneuvering Harry into the shirt the brunette began to stir, “ Noooo, hurts.” He whimpered. 

“I know love. I'm going to make it all better.” He stood up holding Harry against his chest and raced down the stairs. 

“Ok Luc let's go.” Severus said. 

As soon as they apparated into the emergency medical apparition point the healers were upon them. Lucius screeched his full veela form coming out. His wings made their entrance and encased Harry, making it impossible for anyone to get to the suffering boy. Harry was bawling at this point crying out, “it hurts! It hurts!” while clinging to his veela mate. 

“You've got to let them help Lucius! They aren't trying to harm him I promise” Severus said. 

Lucius slowly unwrapped his little mate. “Hurt even one hair on his head and I'll end you.” he growled as they took Harry. 

A healer walked up to the 2 mated, “We've got a private room set up for you, if you'll follow me.” 

As soon as they were left alone in the room Lucius snatched Severus up and encased him in a wall of wings. Severus sighed, “Lucius…” 

“Let me have this, please.” 

Snape sighed again. “Ok.” he settled down prepared to wait.


	4. Explain The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on W2B3:  
> “You've got to let them help Lucius! They aren't trying to harm him I promise” Severus said. 
> 
> Lucius slowly unwrapped his little mate. “Hurt even one hair on his head and I'll end you.” he growled as they took Harry. 
> 
> A healer walked up to the 2 mates, “We've got a private room set up for you, if you'll follow me.” 
> 
> As soon as they were left alone in the room Lucius snatched Severus up and encased him in a wall of wings. Severus sighed, “Lucius…” 
> 
> “Let me have this, please.” 
> 
> Snape sighed again. “Ok.” he settled down prepared to wait.

When the healers walked back in Lucius was back to normal but still holding Sev. The 2 men looked exhausted. 

“I assume you 2 are Mr.Potter's mates?”

“yes.” 

“Were you aware he's a Carrier?”

“He's a what?” Lucius said at the Severus jumped up and exclaimed, “Really?!” 

“A Carrier is a male who is able to carry a child without the need of any of the conceiving potions. Where most male pregnancies come at a great risk and many won't make it to term a Carrier has the same chance at losing or giving birth to a sick child as any normal healthy female.” Severus looked at Lucius as he explained.

“Correct. Once a Carrier comes into contact with their mate or mates, their magic recognized that and begins to change the body, and forms the necessary organs for bearing children. The body makes this change over a usually short period of time. If you know it's coming you can usually recognize the signs. Extreme fatigue, being extremely clingy, more so than usual, among other things. The ending process is what we saw here today. Although there did seem to be some complications they were easily fixed and should leave no lasting effects.” 

“Can we see him?” Lucius butted in.

“Oh! Of course, follow me.” the healer took them down the hall. As the got closer they could hear yelling. “ He's been quite vocal.” the healer muttered. 

“Where are they?!” 

“I don't-” 

“Don't give me that BS . Go get them!” 

“Please sir, you have to stay in bed!” 

“No! If you won't find them I will!” 

It was then Severus and Lucius decided to grace them with their presence. As soon as Harry saw them he Broke away from the healer's assistant and hobbled over to Severus. Severus didn't miss a beat and scooped Harry up. 

“They wouldn't tell me where you were, wouldn't go get you, and wouldn't even tell me what's going on.” the boy wrapped his legs around Snape’s waist, and settled down into his embrace. “Sevy I'm sore.” 

They all stood there for a moment before the H.A spoke up, “He does have the ability to shut up and not be violent.” she grumbled 

Lucius stood in front of his 2 mates. “He's sore.” He stated and glared down at the healers like it was their fault, “ I meant what I said even if it was in a fit of veela rage. There better be an acceptable reason.” Severus stepped around Lucius, whispering soothing words to the tense boy, and sat in one of the chairs in the room with Harry straddling his lap.

“I swear the soreness is from the transformation. We were as gentle as possible. Here, I have a list of potions you'll need. He should be fine within a couple of days. A-and you guys are free to go when you wish.” the healer stuttered through an explanation. 

“Perfect. We will take our leave now then.” 

0o0o0

“Get him to bed, I want him to rest. He's had a difficult day.” Lucius said. 

“No. I'm fine!” Harry wriggled out of Severus’s arms in an attempt to show how fine he was. 

“Do not argue with me Harry.” Lucius said in a low dangerous tone. 

“No. I'm fine really!” Harry declared trying, and failing, to look like he was indeed fine.

“Harry! What did I just say?! I said don't argue with me.” 

Seeing that Lucius didn't believe him and on top of that seemed upset with him Harry started to get defensive. “No!” 

“Harry James Potter you will not defy me! You need to go to bed, you've had a hard day.!” 

“ No! I do what I want!” 

“ Not in my house! Bed. Now.” 

“No!” Harry decided to take another route, “I want to know what happened! It was my pain, I want to know! I demand to know!” Harry staggered a few steps to lean on a nearby chair. Lucius marched up to Harry scooping up the rapidly fading boy. “I just wanna know.” Harry sulked. 

Luc sighed, “if you will stop arguing and show me some respect, I'll tell you. But you must also lay down and rest while I do so.” 

Once happy again Harry snuggled into Lucius’s embrace, “ok” 

“If I had known you would've settled had I simply explained to you what happened i would have done it sooner.” Lucius grumbled. He gestured for Sev to follow him and brought Harry to his room. He set the emerald eyed boy down next to Sev before climbing in. “I wished for this to be a happy occasions not brought on by pain but you wish to know now so.” Harry pulled both men close and both mechanically wrapped him up in there arms. “I'm just going to jump right into this. 

“Are you sure that's the best idea Luc?” Severus asked

“Yes.” He stated simply. “ Harry, love, we know this may be difficult but you are our intended as well as we are yours. We were simply made for each other. On top of that you are a carrier, which means you can bear children but only that of your intended. And we understand if you need time to come to terms this is a very difficult thing but-” Harry cut Lucius off with a tentative kiss. After the initial shock Lucius quickly came to and easily dominated the kiss, threading his fingers gently through Harry's hair. After a while Harry pulled away and happily turned to Severus. Severus scooped him up from Lucius and kissed him he poured all the love he had for the boy into it. Harry hummed contently exhausted from the day's events but happy they let him to where he was now.

When Sev pulled back Harry looked at them.both sleepily, “ I need no time. I'm happy you told me. I probably would've figured it out on my own but it would've taken a while.” He chuckled “I really should get some sleep but you guys can do whatever I'll come find you when I wake up.” the both smiled fondly, kissed him once more, and left. 

0o0o0

In the land of dreams Harry dreamt of a little blonde curly haired boy with Severus eyes. He was beautiful and he was theirs. Harry was ecstatic. He was watching over him while he played out on the lawn. 

Sev came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist laying his hands gently over Harry’s stomach. “How are you feeling my love?” 

“Good, a little weak but good” for the first time since starting this dream that he realized that his stomach wasn't its usual flat landscape, but rounded. Severus knelt on the ground in front of him smiling happily at the brunette's stomach. 

“How are my 2 boys doing in there, hmm? Daddy loves you!” Harry laughed as showered his stomach with kisses.

“Daddy daddy!” the small blond haired child came running as fast as his little legs could take him. Severus scooped him up and laid a kiss on the little forehead, “Papa says there is two babies in his tummy! And now I’m gonna be a big brover just like Dwaco!” Severus laughed. 

“Thats right! Do you think you can be as good of a big brother as Draco?” 

The small blond looked affronted by the thought that he couldn't. He wiggled till Severus let him down. “Yeah! Im gonna…” the boy trotted off outlining all off his grand plans. 

As Harry woke up he couldn't help but shed a few tears. The dream was just great. He didn't bother wiping the tears from his face as he went to look for his mates. He eventually found them in the library. As soon a they saw him they stood up. “Youve been crying. Whats wrong? Are you ok?”

Harry laughed, “Yes i’m fine. Great actually”

“Then what's the matter?” Lucius asked. 

Harry sat himself down on the couch, “I just had the best dream and i can only hope our future will be half as great.” The 2 older men sat down on either side of him. 

“Would you mind sharing?” Severus asked. Harry smiled happily and launched into a detailed recap of his dream. 

“Where was I?” Lucius demanded feeling a little put out

“I'm not sure, if i had slept longer i'm sure you would've showed up. You were definitely in the picture, the child was just about the spitting image of you. But really, could you imagine our family? Draco being a bi- Draco!” Harry exclaimed “oh dear Merlin! How will he feel about this? He’s- I’m- We're best friends and now i'm shacking up with his father's!” Harry looked frantic.

“Harry love, it's ok! We already talked to him. He's perfectly fine! Excited even!” Lucius said trying to calm the boy. Harry looked disbelieving. “Really love. Why don't you spend the day at Blaise’s tomorrow with them, or at least go check in.” 

“Yeah. Ok. I'll do that.” the emerald eyed boy visibly calmed. “I'm hungry.” 

Severus chuckled, “Let's go eat dinner then.”


	5. Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got smut

“get off me you great ofe! You swine! You blithering idiot!” Draco’s voice came from the living room. 

“Not until you you apologize!” came Ron’s 

“No!”

“Apologize, now!” Ron's voice had dropped an octave and took on a demanding tone. At this point Harry was watching from the doorway. 

Draco’s eyes started to shine a bit and he looked up wide eyed at Ron, “i'm sorry” he whispered. 

“Not good enough Draco.”

“I'm sorry for calling you names and and hitting you and for pouring cold water on you while you were sleeping. “ 

“Apology accepted now up with you” Ron helped Darco back to his feet. 

The blond finally noticed Harry, “Papa!” Draco launched himself at Harry. 

“Gah! Draco! You're still bigger than me!” Harry wailed stumbling backward. 

Draco stepped back grinning, “You are absolutely glowing!” 

“Says the veela” Harry rolled his eyes, “and I simply found my mates glowing is for pregnant people…. Papa gonna be a regular thing now isn't it?”

“Yup! Before you were simply the ‘dad friend’ but now you are quite literally the dad so get used to it.”

“Once again, not pregnant!”

“Wait what?” Ron asked

“His fathers are my intended.” Harry replied

“Technically only lucius is my dad. The 2 of them can't have babies without you” Draco said plopping down at Harry’s feet “ but i call Sev dad because he’s been a great father figure to me, and now i’ll call you papa. 

Ron sat down in a chair across from the 2.” so you're a carrier Harry?” 

Just then Blaise made his way in, “Cool Harry! I am to! Non-creature carriers are not very common you know, so we are quite special. 

“Blaise you are a special kind of special” Draco said. 

“Am not!” Blaise launched himself at Draco

As they were wrestling Harry stood up, “Draco get your ass over here now!” Draco quickly scrambled up and over to Harry. “Didn't you Just get pinned for throwing insults?! You would think one would lean” he shook his head, “Sit down and behave”

Draco smirked “Look at you already acting like a parent. I do not think it will be long before you're popping out a little one” 

“Yeah whatever.” harry started running his hands through Draco’ silky hair

“Well enough about this! Let's do something fun!” Blaise shouted.

0o0o0

“I'm tired. And hungry. And a little bit cranky” the dark haired boy declared as soon as he strolled through the fire, “fix it!” 

“A little bit?” Lucius drawled

“Too much fun!” Harry wailed

“Come here love” severus said and put his book to the side

“Someone loves me” 

“Don't mind him. He’s got his panties all in a twist.” Severus pulled the boy down into his lap. 

“Why?” 

“There's a problem he's sure won't work itself out and he can't find a better way to fix it.” 

“Can i do anything to help?” Harry asked

“No, its ok my love.” Luc replied

“Then stop pouting! 

“Stop shouting!” 

Harry threw himself off of Severus’ lap and into Lucius’ and kissed the blond full on the mouth. Said blond was startled for only a moment but quickly came out of it. His hand came up and cradled Harry’s face as though it was a precious jewel, “you can't kiss your way out of every confrontation you know” Lucius grumbled when the finally broke away for air. 

“Watch me!” Harry chirped laying his head on the blond's shoulder

“Got it.” Severus spoke up, “If you are an ass, Harry will kiss you.” he said without spite

“Aww does Sevy feel left out? Harry asked. 

“Yes” he states simply. He got up and started walking toward the door. 

“Noooo “ Harry wailed. He stood and chased after Severus “come back here!” he finally caught up to Severus at the door. 

Like a bullet Severus whipped around, grabbed Harry and shoved him against the door. “I missed you today” Severus growled right before attacking Harry's neck with biting kisses 

Harry squeaked, “Sev.” he gasped and laced his hands through his mates hair pulling him closer. “God” he breathed, “i could never get sick of that. Mmmmm “ he whimpered. Severus gently pressed his lips gently to Harry’s. The dark haired boy completely melted and if it weren't for Severus’ strong arms wrapped around him he would've been a puddle of Harry goo on the floor.

“So responsive.” Harry heard Lucius say from somewhere behind Sev, “so beautiful” 

At this point Harry could feel Severus’ excitement pushed up against his stomach. Not that he wasn't equally excited. Harry reached out in the direction he thought his other mate was. Lucius kissed the palm of Harry's hand making him shiver. Lucius pressed himself against severus’ back and whispered in his ear “pick him up, it's my turn with his mouth.” Severus moan and hefted Harry up. Harry gasped and moaned, once more reaching out for lucius. “I'm right here my love. 

“More” harry rasped back arching off the door “oh severus don't you ever stop that. Luc!” harry shouted. Lucius grabbed fist full of harrys hair clsiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Harrys hips bucked against his will seeking friction. They all stayed like that bucking and rubbing against each other. The sounds of kissing moaning and harry's babbling all that could be heard until the 3 men were shouting there releases. “I love you i love you i love you” harry whispered over and over again. 

“We love you to Harry. So much” Severus cast a quick cleaning charm on the before gently setting harry down. 

“I think it's time for us to eat and tuck in for the night.” Lucius kissed severus and wrapped an arm around harry's waist before they all headed down for dinner.


	6. Birthday Boys and Inappropriate Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful human yeah i know, BUT! Here you go, this is got the good stuff, wink wink hint hint. Aaany way thanks for sticking it out, your perfect. Now, READ ON MY LOVLIES!!! Also i realize how out of character everyone is but its whatever at this point.

Harry woke up to two sets of lips peppering his body with kisses. “Mmmm can i help you?” Harry stretched. 

“Happy birthday handsome” Lucius said before taking one peaked nipple into his mouth.

“AGgMmmm” and exclamation of surprise quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. “Luc, Draco is in the next room over” Harry gasped 

“the rooms warded. He won't hear a thing.” Lucius smirked before setting out on bruising the pale expanse of throat closest to him. 

“Sev’rus please” Harry whined lifting his hips off the bed

“Are you sure” Severus breathed hovering at Harry's waist band

“Yes! Please! AH luc!” the blond head had dipped down set on abusing the younger one’s other nipple 

Severus muttered a spell and all of a sudden they were all naked. He took a moment to lean back and admire the perfect forms of his 2 mates. “Luc maybe you should start stretching him out?” he said

“wait are we-”

“No not right now. Just lay back and relax love. Let us take care of our our little birthday boy” Lucius smiled, “Accio lube. Trust me you'll enjoy this.”

“Ok-unnnn, Se-Sev oh god!” Severus decided he was done waiting and swallowed his young lover down to the root in one go. As soon as Severus had come back up and only had the tip in his mouth Lucius pushed one finger gently in the green eyed boys tight hole. “GOD! I'm not gonna last long like this, merlin I love you so much.” Harry sighed, both older mates were furiously pumping at their own leaking cocks. Their young mate was right, Lucius barely got 2 fingers in when Harry shouted his release, “love. Love you guys. So much” Harry panted, the hot velvet gripping the 2 digits stretching him out, Sev swallowing every drop. Not long after both older men moaning there releases, moving only to lie beside there young mate, Sev kissed his lightning bolt scar, “we love you to our little minx”

“Well i think that can count as my physical training for the day” Harry mumbled curling up on Severus’ chest.

“Go back to sleep love” Lucius said curling himself around Harry from behind

0o0o0

Severus woke up to cool fingers tracing mindless patterns over his stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes in bliss a small smile gracing his face.

“Sev?” Harry whispered

“Yes” he replied not opening his eyes

“I love you”

“And i love you”

“You don't have to.”

“What?” Sev demanded, eyes popping open

“You don't have to love me.. I know we've only been together for a little while and we've not even properly bonded yet so id understand if you didn't. Love me that is” 

“No”

“What?” it was Harry's turn to be confused 

“Don't you ever say anything like that. I love you more than you could ever imagine. My life is so much better with you here. So don't. I love you very very much. Lucius does as well so don't go giving him a heart attack too.”

“Ok” harry went back to tracing mindless patterns. “I've gotta pee” he declared and set about squirming his way out of the tangle of mates. Lucius grumbled holding tighter to the wiggling boy, “i'm gonna pee on you” harry said in a sing song voice.

“Oopp no thanks, there you go.” Lucius let the boy out of bed. Harry happily trotted off the his personal bathroom not even bothering to close the door. “Love, we have to go get the food and everything ready why don't you wake the dragon and fetch your friends”

“Fine but i want kisses first.” 

“With dirty hands?”

“I’ll wash them just for you my love” he washed his hands and received kisses from his mates then they went on there way and he went on his. “Draco!” he called out leaving his room to knock on the blonds door. “Come on Dragon time to get up!”

Draco threw open his door, “Well the good new is I’m up and ready, Birthday Boy, so let us go.”

0o0o0

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. KITCHEN. NOW! There you go, sweets that should do it.”

“Thank you Molly.” 

“WHAT IS IT MU- oh hey guys.” Ron trotted into the kitchen

“Hey Ron.” Harry replied happily

“Hey!” Draco bounded up to the ginger throwing himself at him.

“Ooof Drake! You've gotta at least give me some warning before you go launching yourself at me.” Ron scooped the blonde up easy 

“Sorry!” Draco hid his face in Ron’s neck

“your fine Dray, just warn me next time yeah?” 

“Dragon why don't you go collect Blaise and meet us back at the house?” 

Draco hopped from Ron's arms, “k, I'll see you at the house!” and with that he apperated away. 

“Ron?” Harry said 

“What is it Harry? I thought we were all going to get Blaise?” 

“I think you need to tell Dray.” 

“T-tell him what?” Ron stuttered looking anywhere but Harry. 

“Ron! We all know you're his dominant mate. You know it, I know it, Blaise knows it, he at least suspects it. Waiting until you can't control it anymore is just going to hurt him in more ways than one. He has the control to reject you, that will hurt him but he'll survive it. Will you?” 

“Oh Harry. But that's just it. He has the power to reject me, and I couldn't! I couldn't survive if he did! Either my creature side would kill me when it presented or I would just kill myself. I need him far more than he needs me. Like how Luc and Sev need you far more than you could know. I couldn't, Harry I can't” 

“You can and you will. Now let's go they will be back by now” 

0o0o0

“Hiya Bla- Draco get off of him!” Harry and Ron walked into the living room to find the 2 wrestling again. 

“No! I've almost won!” Draco ground out

“Draco!”

“Ha!” Draco got Blasie pinned, “I win!”

“That's cause I let you brat!” Blaise grunted from underneath the blond. 

“Draco let him up now.” Harry sighed 

“Fine.” Draco stood up bounding over to Ron, he paused smirking at Ron before jumping up into his arms. 

“See, that I can work with. I knew you were coming.” Ron wrapped his arms securely around Draco and kissed his temple. 

Just then another man walked into the room. He was rather tall with a tanned complexion he had hair the color of honey and warm brown eyes. “Aww poor baby, did Draco win again?” The man scooped Blaise up placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“No I let him win this time!” 

“Oh I'm sure you did” said the man, sitting down on the couch with Blaise on his lap. 

Blaise grunted “Say hello to Harry.” 

“Oh hello there Harry!” the man smiled, “My names Lennox, I'm Blaise’s mate he's told me alot about you.” 

“Hello Lennox! It's nice to meet you.” Harry smiled sitting himself in the plush cathedra across from them. “Have any of you seen Lucius or Sev?” 

“I'm pretty sure they're in the kitchen.” Draco mumbled slumped in Ron's arms. 

“Oh you can't fall asleep now Dragon we haven't even eaten or opened gifts yet!” 

“Let ‘em be Har we can just wake him up when it's time to go down.” Ron said sitting next to Lennox and Blaise arranging Draco so he was resting against his chest, “Your fine Dragon, I've got you.” Draco just mumbled and nuzzled his neck before stilling, falling asleep. 

“He even got to sleep in, I don't know why he's even tired. Does he have a fever Ron? Maybe he's getting sick, I should floo the doctor just in case.” 

“Ok mama bear, he doesn't have a fever he's fine sit your butt back down.” Ron snapped. 

Harry sighed, “Sorry Ron. I think I'm starting a cycle. It's making me feel more protective over him I can't really help it.” 

“Looks like your dealing with your cycle better than Blaise here. He gets super whiny and won't let me put him down.” Lennox chuckled Blaise just glared at him. 

“Yeah it'd be better if Luc or Sev were here but it whatever I'll be fine.” Lennox and Ron smiled sadly at him. “It's whatever. Really.” 

The boys all started talking about quidditch and school to get Harry's mind off his busy mates. Pretty soon Lucius came upstairs into the living room. He held a finger up signaling for the others in the room to keep quiet. He put one hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped and lunged in front of Draco and Ron baring his teeth and growling, but almost as quickly he realised that it was only Lucius and pounced on him purring. “I see someone's first cycle is starting.” Harry just continued to purr and nuzzle his mates neck. “Come on love, back down, why don't you sit next to me” Lucius enlarged the chair Harry was previously in, setting the boy down beside him. Harry sighed leaning against his blond mate happily. “Dinner is almost done. Sev is just finishing up.”

0o0o0

Dinner passed by as well as presents and pretty soon they were in the receiving room seeing there guests off. 

“Goodbye Blaise, Lennox! Thank you for coming!” 

“No problem Har, we had a good time. Bye!” and with that they flooed out. 

“Ron would you like to stay the night with Draco” Harry gave him a pointed look. 

“Oh yes please! Ron would you? Pleeaase?” Draco begged. 

The redhead sighed, “Yeah of course! I'd love to!” Draco smiled and took off towards his bedroom, “Come on! Movie marathon!” Ron just glared at Harry and followed the over enthusiastic blond. He walked the familiar path up to Draco's room. “Dray? Where'd you go baby?” 

“Rawr!” Draco pounced, laughing the entire time. Ron let him win for a bit before finally getting sick of the game and pinning him and growling. Draco gasped going limp under him showing submission, “Dominant?” 

“Yes baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I haven't hit my inheritance yet, but…. I don't want to hurt you. I'd never want to hurt you baby. My life would mean nothing without you. You understand right Dray? I love you.” Ron looked down worriedly at the blond. 

Draco's face lit up into a huge grin, “You love me! I love you!” 

Ron chuckled, nuzzling Draco's neck breathing in his alluring smell, “I’ll be coming into it soon I'm sure, I can smell how happy you are.” Ron said placing a small kiss on the blonds throat, “Now, I heard something about a movie marathon?” 

“Yes! Dr.Strange first?” Draco walked over to the Television setting the movie up. 

“Whatever you want.” Ron climbed into bed making himself comfortable stretching out, leaning against the headboard. Draco pressed play and crawled up the bed settling himself between Ron's legs leaning with his back against the redheads chest. Ron wrapped his arms around the blond setting in for the long haul.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay chapter one! Now don't expect chapter this long again for a while nor consistent chapter updates cause if you have read my other fic’s you know I suck at updating. I'm sorry! I love you <3 ! Till next time my lovelies!


End file.
